(REDO) TDI Episode 6: The Cruddy Outdoors
Chris: last episode of Total Drama, our contestants had a classic talent show contest, the bass lost and voted out Kiki, who will go home tonight on Total Drama Island! Bass cabin Chase: guys we can't lose another time Zuma: yeah dudes we lost 3 already they only lost 1 Colin: Kiki was useless anyways Rubble: hey um Chase can I talk to you Chase: yeah sure what's up Rubble: um Shimmer has a problem with Zuma Chase: what do you mean Rubble: she said she hates him Chase: did she give a specific reason? Rubble: no Shimmer walks over Shimmer: hey what you guys talking about Chase: uh cars Rubble: yeah Shimmer: really? weirdo's Gophers cabin Jared: wrapped up another win Alex: they have already lost 3 players we only lost 1 Ryan: dumb Topher Tundra: he wasn't dumb, he was just worried about himself more then the rest of us Ryan: still he's dumb Rocky: don't call him dumb, I bet he was very intelligent Benny: I saw Chris in the woods idk what he has planned next Ryan: something stupid I bet Austin: you think everything is dumb and stupid Ryan: why yes I do Jared: and why do you do that? Ryan: because it's the way I think Porter: he's so annoying Skye: I agree Chris: challenge time lameos and meet me in the forest Benny: I told you so Marshall: man shut up They all go to the forest Chris: welcome to todays and tomorrows challenge Rocky: um what? Chris: you will be spending the night out here Rubble: no way Chris: yes way Rocky: it might rain and I don't wanna get wet Chris: guess what I don't care Rocky: guess what you should Chase: can we get this started please? Chris: okay go! Austin: where do we go? Alex: follow me Both teams run in opposite directions Ryan: I know where we can hide, here Jared: all we got is a leaf dude Benny: here look a tent! They run over to it Rocky: and it's starting to rain, lovely Marshall: then hurry up and get in Rocky runs in and joins the others Rocky: safe Lighting strikes the tenth and it burns down Rocky: AWW COME ON! Tundra: now what Jared: no clue With bass Chase: haha their tent burned down Colin: it's not funny Shimmer: that's what they get Penelope: what if someone got hurt Shimmer: aww that's to bad Rubble: look a tree, get under it Lighting strikes Colin Robert: oh crap are you ok? Colin: YEAH Chase: your fur is on fire Colin: get it off! Shimmer: I'm TRYING TO SLEEP SHUT UP Colin: let's go to sleep They all fall asleep In the morning Benny is kissing Jared on the ear Benny: I'm sorry Jade He opens his eyes and screams Jared: EW GET AWAY! He punches Benny Benny: oh sorry Jared Chris: COME ON CAMPERS LETS GO! They all start running and the bass finish first Chris: and the bass take a victory! Ryan: GRR BENNY He jumps on him Chris: Benny, dock of shame awaits The boat takes him Chris: who will go home tomorrow on Total Drama Island? Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes